


kanaiwa (ninety)

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 10.14, Additional Scene, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode continuation, I ho‘olulu ho‘ohulei ‘ia e ka makani, M/M, Post-Episode: I ho‘olulu ho‘ohulei ‘ia e ka makani, Post-Episode: s10e14, Post-Episode: s10e14 I ho‘olulu ho‘ohulei ‘ia e ka makani, Steve is there for Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Post 10.14.A continuation of the episode where Duke calls Steve after Danny radioes to HPD and the SEAL rushes to his best friend's side.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	kanaiwa (ninety)

Danny walks.

He keeps walking, one step after the other, stumbling. 

He needs to get as far as he can from the scene. 

But he isn’t breathing right. His ankle barely holding his weight.

He was so close.

They were so close. 

Just a minute and a half, that felt like an hour. A day. A week. A month. 

A minute and a half late. 

A minute and a half too late. 

Losing his balance, Danny falls forwards, right onto the unforgiving, hot asphalt. His knees crash against the pavement, and he lets out a choked sob. With his remaining energy, Danny manages to turn his body and realizes he didn’t actually get that far.

He can still see the ambulance, the firetruck, the HPD squad car. There are no firefighters in sight, Danny knows they’re down by the wreckage. Getting her out.

_Her_.

He didn’t even get her name. 

Ignoring the sharp pain in his side, Danny pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping shaky arms around his legs and closes his eyes. He rests his head against his thighs and focuses on his breathing. 

The rest of the world fades away.

*****

Eddie is fast asleep on the couch. After opening the door and finding Adam at his doorstep, Steve returns to the dog’s side, gently taking a seat next to him. 

Tani and Adam are talking in the corner of the room, Quinn nearby when Steve’s phone rings. He grabs it off the table and answers.

“Hey, Duke,” Steve says into the phone.

“Steve,” Duke replies, his voice strained and on edge.

“What’s wrong?” Steve immediately picks up on the Sergeant’s tone.

Tani, Quinn and Adam turn their attention to Steve at his question. 

“We just got a radio call from Danny,” Duke answers.

“Danny?”

“He used a truck radio, said he and a female had gotten into a car accident and she was in bad shape,” Duke explains. 

“What?” Steve’s eyes go wide, his voice pitching and his heart beating violently against his ribcage. “Did he say anything else? How bad is it?”

“Nothing. We don’t know, response team is on the way.”

“Text me the address, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Steve says, hanging up the phone and quickly standing up.

“Boss, what’s wrong with Danny?” Tani asks, worry in her voice. 

“He got into a car accident,” Steve replies, moving to grab his keys from the bowl next to the front door.

“Is he okay?” Quinn speaks up, her eyes wide too.

“I don’t know.” His phone pings. “That’s the address. Can you guys stay with Eddie? I don’t want him to wake up alone.”

“Yeah, of course, but—”

“I’ll keep you posted,” Steve cuts Tani off and then he’s stepping out of his house and racing to his truck.

One sentence repeating over and over in his head: _Please be okay, Danny._

_*****_

It’s much calmer when Steve arrives than he had expected, which both worries him and calms him at the same time.

Worries him because the quiet might mean its all over. 

Calms him because it might mean it’s not as bad as he’s been thinking.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on either possibility, because his legs are moving by their own accord and he’s jumping out of his truck, immediately looking around for the all-too familiar blond hair. 

His heart drops when he spots the paramedics coming out to the road through the trees, carrying a backboard and someone covered on it. Someone who isn’t moving. His brain jumps to the worst conclusion and he can’t breathe. _But Danny radioed in_. 

It seems like a lifetime passes until Steve sees her face and her brown hair. 

He closes his eyes, squeezes them shut and lets out the breath he was holding in. He opens his eyes again.

Her eyes are closed, and if Steve didn’t know better, he’d think she was asleep. But he knows she isn’t. 

_This must be her_ , Steve thinks, his mind going back to the earlier conversation he had with Danny.

Danny.

Where’s Danny?

Steve turns back around, scanning his surroundings, his heart rate picking up again, a frown forming and then he notices someone sitting in the middle of the road in the near distance. 

He’d know that figure anywhere. 

Danny.

Steve is jogging towards his best friend, getting closer and closer until Danny is just a few steps away. Steve slows down, taking in Danny’s hunched form and he kneels down in front of him, not wanting to spook Danny.

“Danny,” Steve says gently, almost a whisper. 

Steve doesn’t really know what to do or what to say. So he just stays there, not moving, waiting.

Danny takes in a pained breath, and it breaks Steve’s heart.

“Hey, Danny,” Steve tries again. “I’m here. Are you hurt?”

Danny doesn’t reply, instead, he lifts his head to look at Steve.

And the look in Danny’s eyes, it takes Steve’s breath away. 

There’s pain, and hollowness, anger, grief and a little relief, too,

Relief that Steve is there, the SEAL supposes. 

“You’re not alone, I’m here,” Steve repeats. He inspects Danny’s face, the cuts, the blood, his eyes trail down Danny’s chest, more blood, Danny’s hands are a mess, and he’s gripping his side as if he’s trying to keep himself from falling apart. Steve knows he’s trying. 

Danny’s grip on his side along with his pained breathing tells Steve everything he needs to know. Danny has fractured, possibly broken ribs, and he needs to get to the hospital. Any movement can cause damage. If damage hasn’t already happened internally yet. 

The possibility of Danny bleeding internally, while sitting here, in front of Steve, makes his heart clench and stomach roll. 

“Danny, we need to get you to a hospital,” Steve says. 

He wants to touch Danny’s arm, his face, to hold him close, but he can’t. Doesn’t even know if Danny wants that. He doesn’t want to hurt Danny more, so he doesn’t move, just focuses on Danny’s face.

“Can’t move,” Danny mumbles.

“I’ll help you,” Steve promises. 

Danny eyes trail to the ambulance, that’s getting ready to move. 

“Wait for another ambulance,” Danny replies.

Steve’s heart aches some more. “There’s no time for that, buddy. I’ll get you to the hospital.” 

Danny turns to look at Steve again. “Steve,” his voice breaks, tears beginning to build up.

“I know,” Steve sighs. “I’m so sorry.” 

Danny seems like he’s about to fall to the side so Steve quickly moves to his side, taking on his weight. He cautiously moves his arm to wrap it around Danny’s shoulder, silently telling the Jersey native he can lean on him, in any and every way. 

And Danny does. He closes his eyes and gets closer to Steve, letting himself melt against Steve’s strong, broad body. 

“Ninety seconds,” Danny pushes out. 

Steve doesn’t know what to say to that. With his heart hammering in his chest, he lifts his hand and places it on the back of Danny’s head, moving his thumb against the dusty blond hair.

“Danny?”

“Hm?”

“We need to get moving.”

Danny nods. 

Steve gets up and gently helps Danny to his feet. A few steps into their walk to the truck, Steve notices Danny’s limp and whimper with each step.

“Danny, what happened to your leg?”

Danny shakes his head. “Ankle. Sprained it while going down the hill.”

“Lean your weight on me,” Steve says, holding Danny tighter yet careful of his injured side. 

Danny can’t seem to take any more steps, his ankle throbbing and his side on fire, he groans, almost losing his balance again.

“Hang on, hang on,” Steve says, gently lowering Danny back on the ground and rushing to his truck. 

He turns on the ignition and drives over to where he left Danny. Hopping out of the truck and opening the passenger door, he helps Danny into the car and closes the door behind him. He switches on the sirens and floors the gas pedal. 

It takes longer than Steve likes to get to the Tripler Medical Center. He made sure to keep Danny awake during their drive, despite Danny telling Steve how tired he is. 

Pulling up to the Emergency Room driveway, Steve brakes.

“I need help here!” He yells, jumping out and making his way around to Danny.  
A few moments later, a few nurses and a doctor are helping Steve get Danny out of the truck and onto a gurney.

“What happened?” The doctor asks Steve, who’s close behind.

“He was in a car accident, don’t know how long ago. He might have fractured or broken ribs and maybe a concussion,” Steve replies. 

The doctor nods, taking information from the nurses examining Danny as they rolled him into the ER. “We need to take him up for X-Rays and a CT scan right now.” Then he turns to Steve. “I’ll find you.” 

Steve suddenly stops in the middle of the hallway, watching Danny disappear through sliding doors. He’s breathing heavily, his arms hanging loosely by his side. He’s dizzy, he takes a moment to recollect himself, taking in slow, deep breaths and runs a hand through his hair. He turns on his heels, walking out of the medical center and into his truck to park it properly. 

Steve easily makes his way to the waiting room. They’ve been here so many times that Steve knows the layout of the center inside out. 

The realization leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

He fishes his phone from his pocket and texts Tani.

_Steve: At Tripler. Danny is getting X-Rays and a CT scan._

A reply comes almost immediately. 

_Tani: Is he okay?_

_Steve: He was talking and conscious. Might have broken ribs and a concussion._

_Tani: I’ll be there in 20._

Steve is lost in his thoughts and he’s brought back by Tani calling out his name.

“Hey, Steve,” Tani says, sitting in the chair next to him.

“Hey,” Steve swallows. 

“Any news?”

“Not yet,” Steve shook his head. 

“Do you know who was with him in the car?” Tani asks. 

“Yeah, I called him earlier today, talked for a bit, gave him an update on Eddie and he said he was at a bar with a very pretty lady,” Steve smiles sadly. “I think that was her.” 

“She…”

“She didn’t make it,” Steve sighs. 

“Oh,” Tani frowns. “Poor Danny.”

“Yeah,” Steve runs a hand through his hair. “He wasn’t okay when I found him, understandably so.”

Tani nods. “I can imagine.” 

“I hope they tell us something soon.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be here in no time,” Tani replies. “Quinn is at your place, with Eddie.” 

“That’s good, thank you.” 

The doctor walks into the waiting room fifteen minutes later. 

Steve gets to his feet in a second. “Hey, Doc, how is he?” 

“Detective Williams is resting, we gave him something for the anxiety and he’ll probably be asleep for a few hours,” the doctor replies. 

“And his injuries?” Tani asks. 

“As you predicted, Commander,” he turns to Steve, “he suffered broken ribs and a concussion. The ribs will heal with time, and the CT scan showed no evidence of traumatic brain injury. He just needs some rest,” the doctor explains. 

“Can he go home?” Steve asks. 

“We’ll keep him overnight for observation, but he’ll be able to go home tomorrow morning.” 

“Can we see him?”

“Of course, if you’ll follow me,” the doctor responds, stepping out of the room and walking towards Danny’s room. 

“If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask any of the nurses and they’ll page me,” the doctor says, stopping in front of Danny’s room. 

Steve and Tani open the door and walk into the room. It’s quiet, save for the steady heart beat rhythm beeping from the monitor and Danny’s chest rising and falling with each breath he takes.

Steve falls into the chair next to the bed, Tani on the couch near the wall and neither say anything. 

They wait. 

*****

Tani’s gone when Danny wakes up.

Steve is scrolling through his phone, so he misses the slight movement Danny makes. He notices, however, when a low groan escapes Danny’s lips.

Steve immediately looks up, his eyes going a little wide. 

“Hey, Danno,” Steve says. “Welcome back.”

“Steve,” Danny whispers. 

“Yeah, I’m here, you’re okay.”

Danny swallows against his dry throat.

“Hang on,” Steve says before grabbing a water cup with a straw from the night stand. “Here.”

Danny takes a few sips, relishing in the cold liquid against his throat. 

“How bad is it?” Danny asks, his eyes 

“You’ll be okay, some broken ribs and a concussion,” Steve answers. “Doc said you’ll be able to go home tomorrow morning.” 

“How long was I out?”

“A few hours. Do you remember what happened?” 

“Yeah,” Danny’s voice is low. “I remember everything. I remember…her,” his voice cracks. “Couldn’t save her.”

“You did everything you could, Danny,” Steve replies. 

Danny shakes his head, despite the sharp pain in his neck. “Wasn’t enough,” he closes his eyes, a stray tear rolling down the side of his face. “I promised and…”

Steve wanted to reach out and wipe the tear away, but he held back. “You did everything in your power.”

“I never even got her name,” Danny sniffs. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry,” Steve can feel his heart breaking even more. At this situation, at seeing his best friend in pain and not being able to do a single thing about it. 

“You don’t have to stay,” Danny says after a few beats.

“What are you talking about?”

“Eddie,” Danny clarifies. 

Steve shakes his head. “It’s fine, he’s okay. Tani told me she’ll stay with him if I’m staying here, it’s all taken care of.” 

“How is he?”

“Doc said he has canine PTS. Said something must have brought back trauma while I wasn’t there. Found out my botanist neighbor has the same kind of flower Eddie smelled when his first handler was killed in action. Eddie must have gotten into her garden, smelled it and that set him off. She agreed to move the flowers to campus,” Steve catches Danny up.

“Ah, so Eddie will be okay?”

“Yeah, in time,” Steve nods. 

“Hm,” Danny mumbles. “Tired.” 

“Go back to sleep.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah, Danno?” 

Danny draws a breath in.

Steve moves a hand and places it on Danny’s shoulder, keeping it there to comfort Danny. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this episode gave me the feels but also left me really confused. They really introduced the perfect woman for Danny and killed her off? She died right in front of Danny and I absolutely can't understand why. Why did they introduce her just to kill her? I don't get it. And Danny's been through so much, now this too...so I thought about writing this piece in the aftermath of the episode and I miss Steve and Danny together and their interaction. 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
